PauSeen Phasefaller
Past Long before time had a name, four brothers were born. Pauseen Phasefaller, that's me, Rune Subweilder, Xander Wall, and Shane Wall. Soon, we were abducted by the Sith and taken to their base. When we were old enough, we began to train in the Dark Side. Shane was evil from the start, wicked in fact. When we became Dark Lords, we roamed the galaxy killing the innocent. Years later, Xander realized what he'd done and one day he turned on us and said he was going to the Light Side. Hearing this, we all instinctivly fought him. This was the outbreak of the War between Walls. All having Force Elements, it was an even fight, Xander noticd this and fled to the temple. Years later, Rune and I stopped killing and we fought Shane. We fled at the last second to the Jedi's realm. Xander and Yoda were waiting. Immediately they ignited their sabers and we threw ours away, neither to ever be seen again, They closed their sabers and Yoda said "Changed your ways, have you?" Xander looked away remembering the fight. He asked "Hey, uh, where's Shane?." Any god of lightning or time was a version of mine. Neither of us answered. Yoda sensed what we were thinking and so did Xander. Noticing this, we n odded and we were brought up to the council room. We discused the details. Soon, we were in the mind wiping chamber and in the machine. We went into a Force Trance and blacked out. Our minds were wiped. Legend says Shane still roamed until Xander killed him in front of me. My destiny had begun. Wars and Battles #War between Walls (Above) #The Battle of Geonosis 1 and 2 #The Battle of Felucia #Obviously the Clone Wars #Fights with Raiden Huttbroker or Look Turner #The Battle of Typhoon #The Second Great Schism #The Final War #The Battle of Russan #The Hundred Year Darkness #The Vultar Cataclysm #The Third Great Schism #The Great Schism #The Great Sith War of Exar Kun #The Jedi Civil War #The Fourfth Greath Schism Wanted Some of this is untrue, other parts are... Most of this (Why I'm framed and what I'm framed for) is off the Night Ravens Page by Raiden Huttbroker, my arch nemisis, who also turns out to be Sith, like my brother's apprentice, Look Turner. 'Raiden and I, Enemies to the Death...' We used to be best friends, then he betrayed me....... I had sensed hin turning Sith, I had the upper hand, but nobody belived me. One day he just flat out turned on me. We had a huge fight then we went to war and we still are to this day. If I had struck when I got the chance he would be dead. I recently had a fight with him and I still have not recovered. Here's how it went: Raiden: -Portal opens and Taris comes through- (Taris is his home) -Evil laugh at victory as buildings come down and villages are destroyed- Me: NO! -Punch Raiden and looks for saber but it isnt there- Raiden: -Knees Pauseen- LET THE NEW TARIS, FORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: NEVER! Raiden: -Shoves Pauseen off building- -Jumps after hearing thunk- Me: -Groan.....- Me: -Out cold while robotic legs spark- Raiden: -Kicks Pauseen to near death- (I would be dead exept for my 'immortality beacuse I'm a Wall bro thing') Raiden: -Puts hand binders on Pauseen and tightens them- You will rot in a cell for a thousand years or life, whichever comes last...... Quotes (most of which are awesome (to me anyway)) You want to play? I'll bring the toys. ''Me taunting Raiden ''I knew Raid was a sith, if I had struck when I had the opportunity, he would be dead... Me to my master and brother: Xander Wall There is one thing, the most dangerous thing in the universe that you never ever put in a trap......me. Me stuck on Raid's ship surrounded by Night Raven troops. If you had the once in a life time opportunity to kill your enemy, would you take it? That's the question that follows me......always. ''Me talking to Xander about the 'Raiden' problem. Codes Used by me in Battles and Wars Number code: 1=a 2=b 3=c 5=d 6=e 7=f 8=g 9=h 10=i 11=j 12=k 13=l 14=m 15=n 16=o 17=p 18=q 19=r 20=s 21=t 22=u 23=v 24=w 25=x 26=y 27=z Example: 1-21-21-1-3-12 21-9-6 11-6-5-10! Space code: You put spaces in random spots. Example: A tt ack ! Morse code: .-(a) -...(b) -.-.© -..(d) .(e) ..-. (f) --.(g) ....(h) ..(i) .---(j) -.-(k) .-..(l) --(m) -.(n) ---(o) .--.(p) --.-(q) .-.® ...(s) -(t) ..-(u) ...-(v) .--(w) -..-(x) -.--(y) --..(z) Example: --. --- --. --- --. ---! -.. ... -.'- .-.. . - ..- .--.! The Jedi Code and Sith Code: Jedi: There is no emotion there is peace There is no ignorance there is knowledge There is no passion there is serenity There is no chaos there is harmony There is no death there is the force. Sith: Peace is a lie there is only is only passion Through passion I gain strength Through strength I gain power Through power I gain victory My chains are broken The force shall free me. The Code of honor: I will do what is right even if it means going against orders. Xander Xander is my master as well as a Wall brother (if you read my past you would know who a Wall bro is). He's probably been mind wiped one or two many times... He also created the plans for my base of operations: Fort Thunder, after my squad the Thunder Company. The base is always locked in case Raiden gets any of his "ideas". It is located at sector A on Iceberg Three, luckily, the Republic secretly built a base nearby, in case of intruders. Our own defense systems are currently under construction. We're all about the same age but Rune likes saying he's younger than Xander. Xander has been on both sides of recent wars but he always comes back to me. When we first joined we started with the same base avatar though he was one of the first five ever to create an account. That means that he has a thing known as a Forge Hammer, only given out to the lucky five. It alows the user to make any weapon they want, when they want it! I know your thinking: Then why are you losing? Well the answer is this: SUPPOSEDLY, SOE took them back when battle classes came out, I went to war with Raiden in September...After battle classes came out. I was at rank: Jedi General when I want to war, I am currently on Knight two at about 80% complete. Other games I play I play: Club Penguin, Minercaft, sometimes Call Of Duty, once and a while Modern Warfare, Obviously Clone Wars Adventures, Monopoly (LOL), lots of iPad apps and Cartoon Network games, and others. Don't laugh because I don't play many M-rated games, I'm 10.I only have an old PS3 that barely works, a DS that my sister droped in Pinapple juice, along with a WII that my dog broke. Jeez, I need better gaming systems. Lastly, I always try my best to prank Raiden. That counts as a game, right? Love ''Seen, bad idea, it violates the code! A Jedi CANNOT marry, no matter HOW pretty the girl is! What about you and Jessica?! I.......good point, go ahead. -Me arguing with Xander, he learned to live with it. The love of my life, I met her accidentaly. Back when Raiden and I were friends, I was in Night Ravens, He owned it, I was begining to sense him turning Sith. I met Lira. I didn't want to like her at first, but Raiden, at the time called Duncan, told me to play along. So we went to Wuher's Cantina, he was offline, I think. I realized she was nice and cute so we kept going out then one day it smacked me in the face, she was right for me! So I built a wedding area, previously taken down for our base, and proposed. The next time I could sqeeze in some time in game with her, we were walking down the isle. Raiden was the preist, who knew he would get that close to killing me that many times. Her full name is Lira Thetaskiff. Dont laugh at me, I bet I'm gonna get some comments laughing at me for this but, she's a non-member Twile'k. But hey, I don't really care, she's nice, and smart, and pretty, as long as I love her, my life is that much sweeter. Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Warrior Category:--THUNDER COMPANY-- Category:Married Characters Category:Powerful Jedi Category:Republic Category:Jedi King Category:Leader Category:Grand Admiral Category:Jedi Leader Category:Squad Leader Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Hero of Ryloth Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Clone Wars Category:Lifetime Members Category:Member Category:Duelist Category:Galactic Republic Category:Blademaster Category:Force Sensitive Category:CWA Character Wiki Category:Gender Male Category:Jedi Ace Category:Overlord Category:General Category:Hero Category:Night Ravens Enemy Category:Time Traveler Category:Counselor Category:The Wall Family Category:The Unyielding Category:Pure Awesomeness